1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for forming, manipulating and utilizing matter in the plasma state, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for forming, manipulating and utilizing a compound plasma configuration including a toroidal central plasma with electrical current surrounded by a generally ellipsoidal mantle of ionized particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Since the present invention is in the field of high energy plasma physics and is intended to provide a step forward in the search for techniques to maintain controlled thermonuclear reactions, it is believed that a brief discussion of recent developments in the thermonuclear reactor field would be appropriate.
In essence, to achieve nuclear fusion it is necessary to heat a small quantity of fusion fuel above its ignition point, isolate the heated fuel charge from its surroundings long enough so that the release of fusion energy exceeds the input of heat energy, and finally convert the energy released into a useful form. The well known problem that is encountered in attempting to achieve nuclear fusion resides in the fact that relative kinetic energies of 10KeV or more are required to cause fuel particles to fuse. This energy translates to a 100 million degree kinetic temperature, creating a need for magnetic confinement of the fusion plasma.
The problem that has prevented satisfactory containment of plasmas by magnetic fields is the inherent instability of the plasma confined in most field configurations and the end losses created by field discontinuities. As a result of the instability and end loss problems, devices existing in the past have been unable to attain a sufficiently high N.tau. product to attain fusion. According to the Lawson criteria, the N.tau. product must be greater than 10.sup.14 sec per cm.sup.3, implying confinement times of between approximately 0.1 and 1.0 seconds for steady-state reactors. Even the most advanced prior art devices, such as the Tokomak, have been unable to attain confinement times of the proper order of magnitude required by the Lawson criterion. Laser or "micro explosion" devices have similarly failed to achieve time density products anywhere near that required by the Lawson criterion. More extensive analyses of prior art devices may be found in the following articles:
Bishop, Amasa, "Project Sherwood: U.S. Program In Controlled Fusion," Addison Wesley Publishing Company, Reading, Massachusetts, U.S.A., 1958; PA0 Post, Richard F. "Prospects for Fusion Power," Physics Today, Vol. 26, April, 1973, pp. 30-38; PA0 Tuck, James L. "L' Energie de Fusion," LA Recherche, vol. 3, October, 1972, pp. 857-872. PA0 Gough, William C. and Eastlund, Bernard J., "The Prospects of Fusion Power," Scientific American, Vol. 224, No. 2, PP 50-64, 1971.
In view of the failure of previously existing systems and techniques to achieve satisfactory confinement of fuel plasmas, and in view of the fact that previous devices have generally consisted of minor variations on a few basic techniques of plasma confinement, it is believed that a need exists for a novel approach to the problems posed by nuclear fusion, and in particular it is believed that a need exists for utilization of a novel plasma configuration.